mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Super Stormy Special
Super Stormy Special is the first episode of Hyperealistic Gaben's fanon episodes. Plot After their floating village has been blown away by a huge attack, the Gustooners soon discover the grounds of Mixel land, but they have to deal with Dynamasters... Characters Major Characters *Taipel (Debut) *Blowstopher (Debut) *Windell (Debut) *Tritro (Debut) *Nitrey (Debut) *Tolone (Debut) *Splitnana (Debut) *Cone-Cream (Debut) *Fuj (Debut) Mixes Comin' soon. Maxes *Gustooners Max *Dynamasters Max *Creamerz Max Murps Comin' soon. Summary Act I The Gustooners are seen having a picnic in the Floating Village, chowing down on Hot Cats & Hamlogna Sandwiches. Windell tells a joke, which Taipel laughs at. Blowstopher Blowstopher simply grumbles the words "I don't get it". Windell questions why he doesn't get the joke. Taipel agrees with Windell. Blowstopher gets angry and yells at the two, causing them to get blown away. Meanwhile, underneath a forcefeild of invisibility lies a nuclear test site, where the Dynamasters live. Tritro & Nitrey are seen trying to change a lightbulb. Nitrey helps with a bomb saying that it "Emits light". Tritro accepts it but due to being a bomb, but the "lightbulb" causes a huge explosion. Tritro walks to Tolone's room to call him to his secret plan. Tolone bounces all over the place wrapped in the fuse of an explosive bomb. After all of that, he ends up following him to his laboratory. Tritro introduces his machine to Tolone. Tolone says it's a giant toy. Tritro replies to him saying that only the Max can control it, so he sends Tolone to get Nitrey. The episode cuts to the Floating Village where the picnic is still being continued. Taipel asks how such beautiful day can be bad. It cuts back to the nuclear test site. Tolone runs to Nitrey and grabs his tail, but mistakenly grabs it while he's holding a stack of dynamite, causing an explosion which covers Nitrey with ashes. it cuts back to the Floating Village, where the picnic is still happening. It is dessert time, and Taipel gets out the Piake. The remaining members of the Gustooners are excited, even Blowstopher. Cut back to nuclear test site where Tolone gets back to Tritro with Nitrey, and the three Max. Shoop Da Whoop appears and "Fiyas hiz layzor" at them, causing them to Max. The Max enters the machine as it rolls to Mount Mixmore. Zaptor appears in underwear going insane and dancing on trees and jumping everywhere constantly saying "SANDIWICHEZZZ". He started climbing the nose of Meltus' head on Mount Mixmore to get higher so he can get to the Floating Village, since Hamlogna Sandwiches are there. The Max makes a mistake and locks the cannon's aim on Zaptor, who's climbing on the Floating Village. The machine shoots a nuclear missile at The Floating Village. It becomes destroyed and the three Gustooners fall into the Ice-Cream Mountains, which is located underneath the Floating Village. They each crash into the Creamerz ice-cream parlor. Splitnana welcomes the Gustooners to their ice-cream parlor, but the three are simply confused. Four Nixels & Muscle Nixel are seen disguising themselves into one Flain suit. Muscle Nixel zips it up and walks into the parlor. The disguise asks for an ice-cream cone. Cone-Cream serves it to him and he walks to the table. The suit is unzipped and the Nixels run away, stealing all of the ice-cream cones that the Mixels were enjoying. Outside of the parlor, Muscle Nixel grabs a giant ice-cream cone and runs away with it. The Gustooners & Creamerz start freaking out until Splitnana interrupts their panic. He grabs three Gustooner/Creamer Cubits. Taipel and Splitnana use the Cubit. A giant blender appears and the two are put into it as the blender is triggered, and the Mix appears. The Mix chases two of the Nixels and uses two bananas in his hands to blow the two Nixels away and grabs the two ice-cream cones. Although, the two bananas start to go crazy and blows the Mix away, causing him to crash. Blowstopher & Cone-Cream and Windell & Fuj both use the Cubits. The screen is splitted, showing Blowstpher & Cone-Cream in a toaster, and then a fork appears and enters the toaster, causing the two to be electrocuted and end up Murping as seen on the left. On the right, a printer is seen printing out a picture of the Mix. The Blowstopher & Cone-Cream Murp spits multiple ice-cream scoops at the Windell & Fuj Mix, causing the Mix to be covered in ice-cream, but with an appearance similar to Super Mario (Yes I am doing an allusion of Mario how original :|). Unfinished still. Trivia *The Dynamasters will be portrayed as antagonists in this special, (WARNING: SPOILERS) until they have surrendered and became good. *This is the first time where the 4th wall has been broken (i.e. Windell complaining over the Dynamasters being antagonists). *It is revealed that the Ice Cream Mountains are located under the Floating Village. Allusions *'Shoop Da Whoop:' The popular meme "Shoop Da Whoop" makes an appearance when the Dynamasters are Maxing. *'Super Mario Bros.:' When the Blowstopher & Cone-Cream Murp covers the Windell & Juj Mix with ice-cream, the Mix while covered in ice-cream resembles Mario. Memorable Quotes Note: This is unfinished.